Families
The Belmont Clan Traditional Timeline Leon Belmont.png|→Progenitor Leon Belmont - First Belmont to fight vampires and uses the Vampire Killer. Cod 01.jpg|→Descendant Trevor Belmont - The first Belmont who defeated Dracula. CV3 J Manual Sypha.JPG|→Wife Sypha Belnades - Sorceress of the powerful Belnades clan who helped defeat Dracula. BR Christopher Jap Cover.JPG|→Descendant Christopher Belmont - First to defeat a resurrected Dracula. BR Soleiyu Jap Cover.JPG|→Son Soleiyu Belmont - Controlled by Dracula. Continued the fight after his father saved him. Order of Shadows.gif|→Descendant Desmond Belmont - One of three orphaned Belmont sibling hunters. Reawakened the power of the whip. Zoe Belmont.png|→Sister Zoe Belmont - The eldest of the Belmont siblings next to Desmond. Dolores Belmont.png|→Sister Dolores Belmont - The youngest of the Belmont siblings. Castlevania I Wallpaper.jpg|→Descendant Simon Belmont - The most famous Belmont. Wnc-just.jpg|→Grandson Juste Belmont - Inheritor of both Belmont and Belnades powers. Artbook-05.jpg|→Descendant Richter Belmont - Rescued four women from Dracula. Juliusbelmont.jpg|→Descendant Julius Belmont - The Belmont who returned in 1999 to finish Dracula for good. Alternate Timeline Hc-simwife.gif|→Bride Selena - Captured by Dracula on her wedding day. Lucy Lane.jpg|→Wife of Simon? Mina (gamebook) - Simon's girlfriend in the Akumajo Dracula Gamebook. Wai Wai Simon III Manual.JPG|Grandson of Simon Simon Belmont III - Helps fighting after being rescued by Konami Man. GVH Sid Belmont.JPG|Sid Belmont - A descendant of Trevor Belmont who fights alongside descendants of Trevor's companions. Gamebook Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont (actor) - A descendant of Simon Belmont who portrays Simon in a movie in the The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle. Nopicturetemplate.png|Sonia's grandfather - Gave Sonia the whip upon his death (No images available). Sonia belmont.gif|→Granddaughter Sonia Belmont - Only woman to use the whip and first to defeat Dracula. Infant Trevor in Legends.JPG|→Son Trevor Belmont Victor.jpg|(relation unknown, cancelled) Victor Belmont - A Belmont who ran away from his destiny as a vampire hunter. Kokoro Belmont.jpg|Kokoro Belmont - Female Belmont schoolgirl from the several thousand years in the future. Belmont Legacy Timeline Christopher-BL.jpg|Christopher Belmont Illyana.jpg|→Wife Illyana Riktor - Wife of Christopher who can also fight evil. The Belmont Legacy - Son of Christopher.jpg|→Son Christopher's Son Belmont Clan Offshoots Renard Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Maria's Parents - Wealthy aristocrat. They was killed by Dracula and his forces when they raided his village (No images available) Img chara maria.jpg|→Daughter Maria Renard - Young girl with powers over animals. Adopted into the Belmont household after she was orphaned. Schneider Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Michael Gelhart Schneider - Obtained the Vampire Killer whip (No images available). Cv64-offart37.jpg|→Son Reinhardt Schneider - Defeated a reborn Dracula. Morris Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Quincy Morris - Keeper of the Vampire Killer, defeated Dracula but died soon afterwards (No images available) John.gif|->Son John Morris - Prevented Dracula's resurrection by Elizabeth Bartley Por pic 11.jpg|->Son Jonathan Morris - Learned to fight without relying on the Vampire Hunter whip Lecarde Clan Nopicturetemplate.png|Eric Lecarde's father - Enabled Quincy Morris to use the Vampire Killer and keeper of the Alucard Spear entrusted to his family by Alucard. (No images available) Eric Lecarde.jpg|->Son Eric Lecarde - Proud of the spear and resented the whip. Helped stop Elizabeth Bartley from raising Dracula Stella-full.gif|->Daughter Stella Lecarde - Inherited her father's physical abilities. Turned into a vampire but then restored to humanity. Por pic 13.jpg|->Twin Sister Loretta Lecarde - Inherited her father's magical abilities and specializes in Ice. Also Turned into a vampire but then was restored to humanity as well. Unknown Relations Lydie.jpg|Lydie Erlanger - Juste's close friends. Maxim.jpg|Maxim Kischine - A master swordsman with blood ties to the Belmonts. Rob-offart1.jpg|Annette - Richter's girlfriend. Cv64-offart21.jpg|Rosa - A vampire who regained her humanity. Image:Hugh Baldwin.jpg|Morris Baldwin - A master vampire hunter who wields the Hunter Whip, which may or may not be the Vampire Killer. It is not known if he has any blood relations to the Belmonts. Image:HughBaldwin.gif|->Son Hugh Baldwin - He is jealous of Nathan Graves because he did not inherit the whip from his father. Nopicturetemplate.png|Nathan's parents - Fought alongside Hugh Baldwin to defeat Dracula and were killed. It is not clear if they had any relationship to the Belmont Clan (No images available) Image:Ngraves.jpg|->Son Nathan Graves - Inherits the Hunter Whip despite not being Hugh Baldwin's son. Image:Ch back vl01 Father Nicolae.jpg|Nikolai - The founder of Wygol Village. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl12 Daniella.jpg|Daniela - An old woman with memories of fighting monsters with her grandfather. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl02 Jacob.jpg|Jacob - A shopkeeper. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl03 Yakushi.jpg|Abram - A healer. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl08 Laura.jpg|Laura the Jeweler. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl04 Eugen.jpg|Eugen - A blacksmith who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl05 Kockion.jpg|Aeon the Chef Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl09 Marcel.jpg|Marcel - A reporter who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl07 George.jpg|George - A musician who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl06 Monica.jpg|Monica - A seamstress has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl13 Irena.jpg|Irina - A baker who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl10 Serge.jpg|->Son Serge - A boy who likes to play games. Image:Ch back vl11 Ana.jpg|->Sister Anna - A girl who is sensitive to spirits. The Belnades Clan and Offshoots (note that the Belmont Clan after Trevor are all offshoots of the Belnades Clan) Nopicturetemplate.png|Sypha's parents - Killed during the witch hunts (No images available) CV3_J_Manual_Sypha.JPG|Sypha Belnades - Witch who made a deal with spirits. A hunter for the Church and later married Trevor Belmont. Image:GVH Zouk.JPG|->Descendant (non-canon) Zouk Belnades - He fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Grant, and Alucard Nopicturetemplate.png|Carrie's parents - Members of the Fernandez Clan, offshoots of the Belnades Clan or an alternate name for the same clan. Killed during witch hunts. (No images available) Image:Carriefernandez.jpg|->Daughter Carrie Fernandez - Inherits the ability to create a powerful orb. Image:Cv64-offart41.jpg|->Cousin Camilla Fernandez - Sorceress who fought against Dracula but turned into a Vampire and killed by Carrie Image:Por pic 02.jpg|Charlotte Aulin - A relative to the Belnades and Fernandez clans and works with the Church to defeat Dracula Image:Yoko.jpg|Yoko Belnades - A witch from a long line of church hunters. A paranormal investigator. Danasty Clan File:CV3 J Manual Grant.JPG|Grant Danasty - A rebel whose family opposes Dracula. File:GVH Row.JPG|->Descendant Row Danasty - A warrior. (non-canon) Nopicturetemplate.png|->Descendant Michelle Danasty - A warrior armed with a Bowgun who works with Julius Belmont's apprentice (No images available) Beast Clan File:CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell File:Ada1.jpg|->Adopted Sister Ada File:Lod-offart27.jpg|Ortega Oldrey Family CastlevaniaLegacyofDarknessOldrey1_02.png|J. A. Oldrey File:Mary.png|->Wife Mary File:Henryoldrey.jpg|->Son Henry Oldrey Gandolfi Clan File:Cloi-rinaldo-gandolfi2.jpg|Rinaldo Gandolfi - A man whose family was broken by Walter File:Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|-> Daughter Justine - Turned to a vampire by Walter and killed her mother and siblings Nopicturetemplate.png|->Descendant of Rinaldo (non-canon) Giovanni - Learned of the location of the hideout of The Order. (No images available) Relatives of Dracula Cronqvist/Țepeș Clan Cloi-mathias-cronqvist3.jpg|Mathias Cronqvist - A Crusader who became Dracula. Cloi-elisabetha-cronqvist.jpg|wife->Elisabetha Cronqvist - Wife of Mathias who died during an illness. Lisa.jpg|->wife of Dracula Lisa - "Possibly" the reincarnation of Elisabetha. Died after being falsely accused of being a witch. Alucard.jpg|->son Alucard - Son of Dracula who opposes him GVH Leila.JPG|->descendant of Alucard (non-canon) Leila - She fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Sypha, and Grant. Alucard.jpg|->son of Dracula? Alucart - A parody of Alucard Parodius Kid Dracula.jpg|son of Dracula (non-canon) Kid Dracula - Follows in his father's footsteps as the Dark Lord Res concept-art2.jpeg|->wife of Dracula (cancelled) Female Dracula - Dracula's lover who released him back into the world through a portal. Bartley Clan Image:Elizabeth Bartley.gif|Elizabeth Bartley - The neice of Dracula. It is not clear how she is Dracula's neice. File:Belmont Legacy Ivan Bartley 2.JPG|->great-grandson (non-canon) Ivan Bartley - Order member who follows in his grandfather's footsteps and resurrects Dracula (note the Belmont Legacy timeline differs than the canon one) Image:Sona Bartley.JPG|->neice (non-canon) Sona Bartley - Desires to be Dracula's lover Soul Relatives of Dracula Image:Cv64-offart19.jpg|Malus - A normal village boy who is the reincarnation of Dracula. Image:Graham.jpg|Graham Jones - Leader of a cult who inherits some of Dracula's powers and believes himself to be Dracula Image:Dos wp dar 1024.jpg|Dario Bossi - Inherit's Dracula's mastery over fire Image:Dos wp dm 1024.jpg|Dmitrii Blinov - Inherit's Dracula's ability to copy attacks. Image:Caos-soma-cruz2.jpg|Soma Cruz - Keeper of Dracula's soul and inherited his ability to dominate monster souls. Image:Succubusaos.gif|Succubus - Makes up one third of Dracula's power Image:AOS-Flamedemon.gif|Flame Demon - Makes up one third of Dracula's power Image:AoS Giant Bat.JPG|Giant Bat - Makes up one third of Dracula's power Lords of Shadow Timeline :See also Lords of Shadow Timeline Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel Belmont - Wields the Combat Cross. Lives in a separate continuum than the rest of the Belmonts and is unrelated. Marie.JPG|Marie Belmont - Gabriel's deceased wife. TrevorMoF.jpg|Trevor Belmont - Son of Gabriel. Trevor & Sypha.JPG|Sypha Belmont - Wife of Trevor. SimonMoF.png|Simon Belmont - Son of Trevor. Tumblr mrxjeufJRI1s2ut1zo2 1280.jpg|Victor Belmont - Last of bloodline. Category:Families Category:Storyline Elements